The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus with an image pickup unit and an image display unit.
As a background art in the present technical field, one may refer to JP-A-11-341331, for example. The Patent Document aims at “providing an electronic imaging apparatus capable of performing manual focus control speedily and steadily with simplified construction” and discloses a solving technique reading “in an electronic imaging apparatus capable of switching between manual focus (including PF) and auto-focus, a system focus controller 80 controls an electronic zoom circuit 61 during manual focus so that a moving picture of a subject enlarged at a predetermined magnification higher than that during auto-focus may be displayed on a liquid crystal monitor 63. Thus, the enlarged image or video can be displayed on the liquid crystal monitor 63 during manual focus, ensuring that visual recognition of correctness of in-focus state can be facilitated to permit a manual focus adjustment to be made speedily and steadily. And besides, since an enlarged moving picture can be displayed, an in-focus operation can be fulfilled exactly in respect of a moving picture.”